Azure Sky
by Animeloverz
Summary: Sora has been thinking about Riku in more special ways than he can imagine. RikuXSora! Complete!
1. Just a memory

**Azure Sky**

Hooray! My first fanfic! Enjoy!

'I can't believe these thoughts keep getting into my head' Sora said to himself as he stared at the ceiling in his bedroom.

_Flashback-yesterday:_

'_Riku slow down your way too fast!' Sora yelled from behind as Riku and Sora continued to race. 'Come on Sora, your way too slow!' 'Riku are you on steroids?' Right at that statement Riku froze right where he stood. 'What do you mean?' 'Well… let's see you win at almost everything' Sora commented. _ '(_Chuckles)_ _Sora you're just a sore loser because I beat you at everything…Besides…' The silver haired boy walked over to the sweaty exhausted brunette and caresses his cheek._

'_I love to see that cute face of yours pout at each defeat.' And right at that little speech Sora's face heated up and began to form a blush._

_Then Sora patted his hand away. 'U-um maybe we should meet up with Kari, she's turning 17 tomorrow.' And with that sora ran to Kari's house still wearing the blush on his face. 'Nice move Riku how on Earth are you going to get your childhood friend to fall for you with that stupid I-love-that-look-on-your-face-when-you-pout line.' Riku said to himself as he caught up with his friend._

_End flashback_

'I mean it's Riku he's my best friend, but I can't help but feel a little…' Right before he could finish Riku knocks on his door. 'Sora come on, don't tell me you forgot about Kari's birthday!' Yelled Riku on the other side. 'Speak of the devil' Sora sighed and let Riku in. Sora was in aw when he saw Riku in tight leather jeans and a tight blue short sleeved shirt. '_Don't catch on, don't catch on'_ was all that was in Riku's mind. 'Um wow Riku it's only Kari's birthday and we always dress like we always do to those things' Sora said as he felt himself begin to blush again. 'Well she's gonna be 17 and that's a one in a life time thing.' Riku said to the extremely red Sora. '_Hm well it looks like its working, I mean he looks like a cherry over there!'_ Riku thought to himself again think of all the fun they could have together once Sora let in. 'Well are you coming?' Riku said as he let out a hand to help Sora up snapping him from his fantasies of him and Riku.

End of chappy 1.. Review and tell me what you think! I know its short but after I get some reviews I promise to make it longer! (Takes a bow) hoped you liked it!


	2. Birthday Surprizes

**Azure Sky part 2!**

**Please enjoy! R&R! **

**Chapt. 2 – Birthday surprises**

**By the way: I do not own Kingdom hearts or its characters! Only in my imagination XD**

'Um Riku…' Sora said to his beloved friend. 'What is it now? Come on we need to go see Kari, you know what she'll do to us if we're late?' 'Well I can't exactly go in my pajamas…' Riku looked down to find Sora only in a pare of Mickey Mouse pajama pants. 'Well then hurry up…' Riku said now gazing at Sora's bare chest. 'Um Riku I can't get dressed with you staring at me like that' Sora commented sarcastically. And with a sad sigh Riku left the small brunette boy to himself.

'_One of these days…maybe he'll let me dress him..' _Riku walked down the stairs and sat on the couch and watched a little T.V.

'Hmm what to wear, what to wear..' _'Two can play at this game Riku, this time im going to make you blush for once'_ Sora ravaged through his dresser draw to find something good to wear just for Riku. '_Hehe this should get his attention'_ Sora pulled out A pair of Baggy black pants with a bold red strip down the side of each leg, and a black shirt with the Japanese symbol for love on it (A/N sorry I love gaara from naruto so much I had to put it in XD).

'Riku!' Sora called, no answer. 'RIKU!' He called again, still no answer.

'Ok Riku I'm ready, let's go!' Sora waited for him by the front door as Riku appeared around the corner

'I heard you the first-' He was cut off by sora's sexiness. 'What do you think? Is it too much?' The blush on Riku's face said it all. 'Hehe I guess that's a yes, ok lets get going, like you said, don't wanna be late.

'_He's doing this on purpose..Ok fine I'll play (chuckles).'_ Riku thought to himself all of the things they could do today at Kari's party. They left Sora's house and walked to Kari's house. It was pretty obvious to see her house since it at least a thousand balloons everywhere. 'Wow I guess it really is that special I can't remember the last time she had that many balloons at her house' Sora said to Riku. 'Let's see the last time she had that many was oh, let's see, um maybe Sora it was last year when she turned 16 perhaps, maybe I dunno just a guess.' 'Hahaha very funny Riku I'm not that dumb' Sora said as he continued to glare over in Riku's direction. 'No your just that cute' Riku whispered to himself 'What did you-' Sora was cut off when Kari ran over to them with the biggest smile on her face.

'Hi guys! It's about time you two showed up, we were about to start the party without you!' Kari ran up and hugged them both. 'Wow Kari you certainly out did yourself this time.' Sora said to his red headed friend. 'Yeah Sora I was just giving Sora some common since on how birthday parties have balloons.' Riku said quite sarcastically making Kari laugh and Sora blush in embarrassment. _' Gods he is so cute, please Sora stop making me suffer like this!' _Riku thought to himself making himself a little sad wondering how long it will take for his friend to notice him in other more special ways. 'Well let's go guys everyone is probably wondering where the quest of honor is at.' She said still laughing silently to herself; she already knew that Riku has had a huge crush on Sora for 3 years now.

When they walked into Kari's house they saw everyone, all their friends, everyone from the island, and some they have never even met before (A/N and if you look to your left you will see my in the corner drinking punch) 'Wow Kari you have more friends than balloons in here!' Sora said in shock. 'Hehe I know, hey riku come walk with me, I need to tell you something, Sora you stay here and meet some of the people here.' With that Kari took Riku by the arm and dragged him off against his own will.

Roxas appeared from a large group and walked up behind Sora. 'Hey!' Sora jumped a little and let out a sigh. 'Oh good it's only you Roxas.' 'Only me? Heh, who did you think it was?' Roxas gave Sora a very curious look for a while until he shrugged it off.

'So how have those thoughts of you and Riku been going? Any wet dreams yet?' 'Wha- Shhhhhh! Someone will hear you!' Sora looked around hoping no one heard.

'Don't be so jumpy Sora, everyone is caught up in their own conversation, so answer my question.' Sora blushed slightly remembering one dream he had.

_Sora's Dream world:_

'_Ohhhh Riku! Sora screamed in between moans as riku gave him extreme pleasure. 'Sora I've wanted to this to you in so long…you can't even imagine..' Riku continued to stroke him. 'UHHH! RIKU! I'M-'_

_Sora's dream world cut off by Roxas:_

'Sooo are you going to answer me or just gaze at the wall.' Sora snapped out of it and looked at Roxas for a moment and then at his feet and blushed a little. That answered Roxas's question. 'Ohh so you do have those type of dreams about him.. Don't worry Sora I'm sure Riku is going through the same thing.' Sora looked up at him for a moment and the back down. 'Do you really think he would?' 'Heh' Sora without a doubt.' Sora looked back up and smiled at Roxas.

'Besides I know everything about what's going on about you, I am your other remember?' 'Yeah…' Sora said remembering kingdom hearts and the pod.

-With Tidus and Wakka-

'Psst hey Tidus.' Wakka said to his blonde friend. 'What do want Wakka? Is it another bet cause I'm always up to.' He said with a big grim and his hands behind his head tilting a little. 'I bet ya won't go over there where Sora is and kiss him mon.' 'Heh' your on! But what's in it for me?' He said still grinning. 'I'll give you 50 munny, and it has to be a kiss on the lips you are up to it ya?' 'I'll do it for 80 munny and YA I'm up to it.'

'Ok mon but I'm not giving you the munny until you do it.'

'phht your on!' After the bet Tidus walked straight across the room where Roxas and Sora were talking and quickly said 'Nothing personal' and gave Sora a quick light kiss on the lips and walked over to where Wakka was, who was standing next to the bobbing apple contest.

'There I did it so have it over.'Tidus put out his hand in front of Wakka. 'Sorry mon I was bobbing for apples and dropped the munny in there on accident.' 'YOU WHAT!" Tidus jumped Wakka and tackled each other out the front door.

-Sora and Roxas-

'D-did you see that? Now all of my friends are making moves on me!' Sora yelled blushing madly once again.' Ah don't sweat it he was probably dared to do that and knowing Tidus, he probably got munny for it.' Sora just nodded thinking back to all the dumb bets people placed on him, in a way, Sora felt a little bad for him, but only a little.

-Riku and Kari-

'So Riku have you told Sora yet about your feelings for him?' She asked as he only shook his head. 'No… I'm trying to play it cool, I mean, I don't want to lose my childhood friend by scaring him away with my feelings.' 'I see' She stood there thinking for a moment and then turned to Riku with her big smile like usual. _' Great… I wonder what's in that head of hers now…' _Riku thought to himself as he looked at her a little scared of what this idea might be. Not all of her ideas were the best, and sometimes humiliated him, but somehow, they worked.

'You know Riku we do have a piñata and we are planning on using it in awhile…'

'What's a piñata gonna do to help me with my feelings for Sora?'

'Well…He is going to be blindfolded…'

'So?' He blushed a little thinking about Sora in a blindfold.

'So, he's going to be dizzy, blind and…' Riku cut her off.

'And what's that gonna do? Make him throw up?'

'No! Let me finish, I'll lead him to where you are then we can unbind him so you two can talk somewhere private.' She smiled even bigger thinking of here brilliant idea.

'(Sigh) it's not going to work…'

'Yes it will! You'll see, I'll get everyone ready now.'

-At the piñata-

'Ok everyone settle down! The first to go will be Sora! Just so you know so just calm down!' Kari yelled and everyone settled down knowing she would kill them all if they diddent. 'Psst ok Riku you go over there in that corner so no one will see' She whispered to Riku. 'Fine but it's still not going to work…' 'yes it will, you'll see.'

'Me? Why me Kari I don't wanna go!' Sora squealed as she shoved him by the Mickey Mouse shaped piñata. 'Oh kari that's just mean, what if he was here?'

'The point is, is that he's not' She said as she put the blindfold on him.

'_Ok Riku be calm, its ok, don't worry.' _Riku repeated those words as he watched in the dark corner. Kari gave him a thumbs up when she started to spin him.

'Ok Sora here we go, around, and around, and around we go.' She spun him until they reached Riku and she left them there as she walked to a bunch of people who were obviously not paying any attention to what just happened.

'_Ok he's here play it cool'_ Riku thought to himself when he whispered to himself.

'Right…' After he said that Sora swung the bat right hitting Riku up side the head.

'OW! What was that for!' Sora peaked through the blindfold. 'Did I hit him?'

'No Sora you hit me instead.'

'Oh! Riku are you ok?' Sora reached over to touch his head when Riku's hand quickly caught Sora's. 'I'm fine now that you're here.' He whispered to the now extremely red sora. 'R-riku…'

'Sora theres something that's been on my mind lately…'

'Whats that Riku?'

'You have to tell me that you promise you won't get upset when I tell you.'

'I promise Riku, you can tell me anything.'

'Sora, I love you, as in a love you more than a friend, but, as in a relationship type of love.'

Riku's eyes were now sparkaling into Sora's eyes. 'Are you ok?' was all that Riku said.

'Riku, you have no idea about what has been going through my head lately..'

'And what's that?'

**Ok! Hate to leave ya hanging but I need some reviews! Free Sora and Riku plushies will be given out to reviewers! **


	3. Confessions

**Azure Sky part 3**

**Chapt. 3- Confessions**

**Listen up! I do NOT own Kingdom hearts or it's characters, I just love them sooo much!**

**I think there might be some OOC in here just for the heads up!**

-Roxas-

Roxas was talking to Kari when he happened to glance over and see someone with spiky red hair.

'Um Kari…Please tell me you didn't invite Axel.' He asked a little worried since he and Axel had a thing going on, but now, every time he sees him, he regrets breaking up with him…After all, they used to love each other.

'Oh, yeah I did! Oh… wait I'm sorry Roxas I didn't think…' It was too late, he was already chasing after Axel.

'Hey Axel! Wait up!' He ran up behind Axel and gave him a tight hug. 'Roxas! I didn't realize you were here, how have you been?' Axel asked looking over his shoulder blushing at the thought that Roxas is hugging him again. _'Well, it's an improvement.'_ He thought to himself as he patted the smaller boy's head.

'I'm sorry Axel, it's just that I haven't gotten over you…I still have those same feelings I had when we were going out…' After he said that, he looked at the ground, a little ashamed of himself. Axel smiled a little. He didn't expect Roxas to be so attached to him like that.

'Well… I might give you a second chance if only this time you DON'T run out on me again.' He said. He was dead serious. Roxas shook a little, he hated when Axel got that serious with him. That's why he would run away and leave Axel to himself for a week.

'I'm sorry…' He looked up at him, with a sad look on his face hoping Axel wouldn't give up on him this time. 'Fine, but when we get really close Roxas, I don't want you to get scared, I want you to trust me.' After he finished his sentence he turned around and gave Roxas a tight hug.

'Promise me.' He hugged tighter.

'I promise.' Roxas snuggled closer.

-Riku and Sora, finally-

Riku stared into Sora's eyes. He really wanted to know why Sora was so scared to tell him. _I really hope he doesn't regret his feelings…' _ He thought to himself.

'Riku…I've been having these weird thoughts lately…' (A/N yes I know from the begging of Kingdom hearts one… I thought it would be nice to put in) 'Like…. Is any of this for real?….or not?'

'Sora…' He said hoping Sora would be ok with this, yes they were both guys, but that would never change the way he felt for him.

'Riku… I'm not sure yet and I think this is what it feels like…' He said, it almost looked like he was about to cry.

'It's ok Sora, you can tell me.'

'I think….I think I might be in love with you Riku.' After he said that Riku pulled him it and hugged him with passion.

'You do Sora, trust me, you do.' Riku kissed him on the top of his head and pulled him away and looked him in the eye.

'Sora, if there is anything on your mind, any doubt, you can tell me.' He only nodded.

-Back at the party-

'Ok everyone, who's ready for cake?' Kari yelled with a huge knife that almost looked like a sword. Everyone gulped, seeing Kari with sharp objects could make anyone twitch or be frightened for life.

'Hey Kari, maybe you should let me cut the cake' Tidus said walking slowly over to her, hoping she wouldn't lose control of the knife and end up stabbing someone in the throat.

'No Tidus I got it!' She yelled at him as he tried to take it away from her.

She lost control of the knife and it flew into the crowd of people, making them scream.

Sora and Riku were making out when all of a sudden they heard some people scream.

'What was that?' Sora yelled slightly freaked out.

'I dunno.' Riku said trying to kiss Sora again, but Sora only pushed his lips away.

'D-do you think it's the Heartless again?' He asked a little scared.

'No Sora, the Heartless are all gone remember? We banished them along time ago.' He said.

Then they heard Kari and Tidus arguing and knew that it defiantly wasn't anything that important and continued to kiss again.

Wakka walked up with the knife in his hand and cut a piece of the cake and handed it to Kari.

'There now we can all stop fighting now, ya?' He asked.

'Fine.' They both said and continued to chat with everyone and eat cake.

'Where's Sora and Riku at? I haven't seen them since the piñata party.' Tidus asked in confusment.

Kari only giggled as she pointed to them when they walked up into the room with a bunch of people. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

'Hey Kari!' Sora yelled as he waved at her.

'Hey!' But it wasn't Kari who said it, it was Selphie.

'Oh, hi selphie, we didn't see you at all, where were you?' Kari asked.

'At the piñata!' She said.

-At the piñata-

Axel had Roxas by the hand as they walked by a shredded piñata; obviously the candy was ripped out and eaten by some wild animal.

'Kids' was all Axel said as him and Roxas continued to hold hands as they walked around a bit. Enjoying every second together.

-Back at the party-

'Whatever, so! Riku and Sora how are you two?' Kari asked with a big grin, as usual.

Riku only shot her a glare as she gave him the I-Told-You-So look on her face.

'Fine Kari you win' Riku said as he turned his head to face Sora.

'Do you want some cake?' He asked and gave him a slight kiss on the lips, making Sora blush and everyone around him gasp and some whistled, or said 'It's about damn time!'

Sora gave him puppy eyes and said, 'Can we share it?' that made Riku smirk.

'We can share anything and everything, as long as you stay in my bed.' He replied, still smirking.

'Riku!' He yelled, making him blush even redder.

He walked over with Sora and place both their hands on the knife and cut it together.

'Aw, they make such a cute couple.' Selphie said

'Yes they do…Yes they do.' Right then a thought popped up in her head, which make her appear with her average big grin.

'Uh-oh, something's gonna happen.' Tidus said looking at Kari.

'_Tomorrows going to be a fun day…hehe' _She thought to herself, she was quite glad of this idea.

Sora got a little frosting on his nose when Riku licked it off.

'R-riku!' Sora said blushing again.

'_He is so cute! I w ant to eat him more than this cake' _Riku thought to himself.

'I can't wait till my birthday' He said looking at Sora.

'Whys that?' Sora asked a little confused.

'Because I want you to be my birthday cake.' He said with another smirk.

Sora just stood there blushing madly still.

'_He could be the cherry on top of any dessert.' _He thought to himself.

Sora glanced over and saw Roxas and Axel making out.

'_He really is my other.'_ He thought to himself and looked back up at Riku.

'But at least my Boyfriend is cuter_.' _He said to himself. Before Riku could ask 'what?' Sora locked his lips onto Riku's and they began to make out infornt of everyone, making everyone in the room giggle.

'Aw those two, I wish I had a relation ship like that.' Selphie said as she motioned over to Tidus.

'What?' He asked.

'You know.' She said. He only sighed.

Kari still grinned.

'Wow that must be some idea' Tidus said trying to escape Selpie's glares.

'Oh it is.' She made an evil laugh.

'Well what is it?' Selphie asked.

'Tomorrow we should-

**-Cut off by me-**

**Muhahaha! Another cliffhanger! In order to save yourself from the cliff you must review! Oh and chocolate shaped Sora's will be given out to reviewers! **


	4. What do we have to lose?

**Azure Sky**

**Part 3**

'**What do we have to lose?'**

**Gah! I really need to think this chappy through! **

**I hope you enjoy! R&R**

**I don't own Kingdom hearts or its characters, who could own a kingdom full of hearts? Wait. That would be awesome!**

**-**Ok, at the end of the party-

"Riku…" Sora whispered in Riku's embrace. "Sora, don't ever leave" Riku said out of the blue as they entered Sora's house.

"Riku what do you-"

"Sora! You're finally home! I've missed you soooooooooooo much!" Yelled Sora's mom as she ran to them from out of the kitchen with her arms wide open, as she gave sora a big hug.

"Oh and Riku! You're here too!" She said excitingly as she walked up and hugged him too.

"Hello miss. Strife." Riku said as he patted her back as she continued to huge him.

"Sora, your dad would like to see you, he's in the living room." She said as she pointed to a man with blonde hair, reading the news paper.

"Sora…How was the party?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"It was fun and-"He was cut off by cloud. 'When will everyone stop cutting me off' Sora thought to himself.

"I think you should know that since your becoming of age, you'll be getting some weird thoughts…" He said.

"Weird thoughts?" Sora asked. 'That would explain a lot…" He thought to himself.

"Yes, you will start to notice things about girls that you might not understand…" He continued.

'Wha…? Wait, that's not…' Sora thought to himself as his father continued.

"So, I think you should know that puberty is a big thing in a man's life, like sex." He said as he now looked directly in Sora's eyes.

"So I think I should tell you this now, always use condoms." He finished his sentence and handed Sora a box of condoms. Who only stared at it and began to read each and every little bit that was on the label. And began to blush.

"Play it safe." Cloud said as he continued to read the paper in front of him.

Sora walked up to his room where Riku was waiting for him. "So what did your dad have to say?" Riku asked as he got up off of Sora's bed and walked over to him as he saw him ram something into his dresser draw.

"N-nothing." He turned to him and blushed.

"Nothing?" Riku asked as his arm went around Sora to see what he shoved into his drawer.

"Riku!" Sora blushed as he tried to shove his ummm more than a best friend away from his drawer. Which didn't work since Riku was a lot stronger than he was.

"Whoa Sora! Your dad gave you rubbers?" Riku yelled as he picked up the box, and examined it closely.

"Y-yes" Sora blushed.

"Wow…He even got the flavored ones…I'm impressed." He said as he turned to Sora.

"Maybe we can he some fun tonight, what do ya say?" Riku said as he dangled the condoms in Sora's face.

"Give em back!" He yelled as Riku held them up above his head as Sora jumped, trying to grab them.

"Oh Sora, your just so cute." Riku said as he ruffled Sora's hair.

"Ne, Ri-ri, your so mean." Sora pouted. 'Did he just call me Ri-ri?' Riku blushed.

Sora took the opportunity and grabbed the condoms out of Riku's hands.

"Sora you sly little fox." Riku said as he jumped on Sora and began to tickle him.

"Boys, I made dinner, you guys hungry?" Sora's mother called as she opened the door to see Riku on top of Sora, catching them in their tickle fight.

"Aw, you two are just so cute!" She said as she ran up to hug them again, ruining the moment.

She walked out of the room where Riku and Sora now stared at each other.

Sora looked at the condoms again, then back at Riku.

"Maybe you can stay the night?" Sora asked him.

"What do we have to lose?" Riku asked Sora.

"Just my virginity." Sora said, blushing at what he just said.

Riku smirked at him and said. "May I borrow your phone?" He asked, still smirking.

-With Kari-

"Do we have enough money for it?" Selphie asked them.

"Of course we do, I got some money from my grand parents for my birth day, so it should all work together." Kari said as they stood in front of a Victoria's Secret.

**I know! Sorry for the short chappy! But more is to come in chapter 5! Review! Just give me the word and I will add the lemon! And perhaps a few spices… Hehe! It was fun typing this and watching the Samurai 7 marathon on direct TV! Whoot! **


	5. Azure Sky

**Azure Sky**

**Holy crap! I haven't updated this in almost a month! (So ashamed of myself!)**

**Well this is the end of my first story I made ( **

**Disclaimer- I don't own KH or its characters.**

As Kairi and the rest of the gang entered Sora's room, they noticed the two already having their um, 'fun'. "OMIGOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Kairi apologized as she left the box on the floor and took off running. "Hey Riku, look at this…" Sora whispered as he picked up the pink box. "What's in it?" Riku asked as he walked up to the naked Sora and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sora pulled the kinky under garments from the box and set it on his bed.

"U-um…" Sora blushed. It was a G-string that came up and wrapped firmly around the neck and fastened. "Wow…Go put it on." Riku ordered as he smacked Sora's ass, to whom was walking to the bathroom to put it on. "R-riku! That hurt, you slapped me too hard!" Sora whined as he rubbed his bottom. "I might just do worse if you don't go over there and put that on." Riku said as he began to lick his lips. Just the thought of Sora wearing that aroused him.

When Sora walked out, already having a hard-on peeking through the string came over to Riku very seductively and climbed up onto him. "Sora…. You do realize I'm gonna be rough this time, don't you?" Sora nodded as Riku slipped on a blue colored condom. Sora straddled the already naked Riku and thrusted his hips forward and backwards causing a deep moan to escape both of their lips. Riku then flipped Sora over so he was on the bottom and grazed his fingers down Sora's tan chest till he reached Sora's waistline. "Riku…" Sora whispered as he shut his eyes, awaiting the blissful pleasure that was of Riku.

Riku grabbed Sora's length firmly in his hand and stroked him roughly. After the pre-cum slowly left Sora's head, Riku bent forward and lick it all up. Deciding after all those moans and grunts Sora let out after that little 'act' Riku took him whole. He began to suck him off vigorously, grazing his teeth over Sora's slit. "Gods, Riku!" Sora screamed in pleasure as he came into his mouth. Riku decided that it was about time Sora took off his little gift so that they could have some fair fun. Riku slid off the thin strings that barely covered Sora.

"Ok Sora, pass the lube." Riku ordered as Sora took it off his dresser from their previous engagement. Riku coated his fingers and his length with the slick substance and slid his smooth fingers inside Sora. "Riku…" Sora whimpered in pain. "Sh… It's ok Sora, bare with me." Riku cooed as Sora laughed at the 'bare' part. 'Can't get anymore bare than this' Sora though to himself. And before he knew it, Riku hit Sora's sweet spot and rubbed his fingers over Sora's prostate teasingly. "Ok Sora, this may hurt a little more, I'm bigger than two fingers." Riku whispered in his ear.

Sora lifted his legs over Riku's shoulders as Riku's member slowly entered Sora. "Riku, it hurts again…" Sora whimpered. "It's alright Sora, it will feel a whole lot better, I promise." Riku reassured him. Soon after a few thrusts were taken in, Sora found a new found pleasure. "Riku!" He moaned as Riku pushed inward and outward of his lover. "Oh Sora…" He moaned as his climax was near. 'No, we must cum together!' He thought to himself. "Sora, you must submit to me!" Riku said shakily. "Riku! I'm Cumming!" Sora screamed as his and Riku's climax came.

"I love you Sora, more than you can imagine." Riku said sweetly as his sweet brown haired lover cuddled next to him. "I think I can." He giggled, as they both feel asleep.

When morning came around Sora looked by his side and found himself alone. 'Where's riku?' He thought as he glanced at the clock and went wide-eyed. 'HOLY CRAP! IT'S 3 pm!' Sora thought as he went through his closet and got dressed up. ( A/N I know I put morning, let's just say that was Sora's pov wink). He looked out his bedroom window to find Riku on the small papou island, leaning against a papou tree…staring up at the sky? 'Why is he staring at the sky?' Sora tilted his head and ran out side to cross the bridge to the Papou Island.

(A/N I think you spell the little star shaped fruit papou…. Now quite sure, but it's too late to check…)

As Sora ran up to him out of breath and out of energy. "Riku? What are you doing?" Sora asked as he walked up slowly next to Riku and looked into his eyes. 'That look…I've never seen such a look on his face…So calm…So peaceful.' Sora thought to himself as he continued to stare at him…He never looked back. "The sky Sora…" Riku started.

"It's the Azure Sky."

**End.**

**Riku and Sora looked at the sky together till sunset came, then they left and loved each other. Forever. **

**I hope you liked it for it was my first fan fic! **

**I thought it would be cool to name a story sorta like sora.. Since his name in Japanese means Sky and his eyes have an azure color to them.**


End file.
